Two Hearts Beating For One Soul
by Lightless Soul
Summary: two boys fall for the same guy. who will the one in the middle choose? will he chose te Handsome dark haired Sasuke or the firey read head gaara. Rated m for violence and sexual parts. First chapter done BY kalsifer
1. Gaara and Naruto

Sasuke POV

If someone watched me right now I'm pretty sure he would be running for his life. Why you ask? well...for starters i want to beat -no scratch that- KILL someone. And that someone happens to be a specific red head.

Today i thought would be just like every other normal day in Konoha. i got up in the morning, got to the training grounds and waited on the bridge for my teammates and the pervert i have for a sensei. I liked the peaceful silence that was enveloping the training grounds this early in the morning. After 5 minutes i saw the blond dobe coming with his hands behind his head, humming to himself. What no one in this village knew was that i had a secret crash on Naruto a long time now, but my Uchiha pride was much too big to admit it. On the inside thought i was melting every time i was near him.

"Good morning Sasuke-teme." he said in his angelic voice as he flashed me his signature grin.  
"Hnn. Usuratonkatchi." 'Good morning my love' I wanted so desperately to say it that it burned my tongue.  
"Can't you just greed me like every normal person? Geez! Now my mood is ruined."  
'Naru-chan is so cute when he is angry'

Naruto sat down with his back on the bridge's railing and his legs spread and let silence around us again. i stole glances of Naruto. he had closed his eyes and looked like he was sleeping. I started to look at him and took his form in, memorizing his angelic features.

After two hours passed i was starting to get ** of. Where the hell was the pink banseen and the perverted scarecrow? it was way too late even for Kakashi. i sensed an unfamiliar chakra coming in hight speed. i was getting ready to wake Naruto up but as i turned i saw that he was already up but.... smiling? We were under attack what was the idiot smiling about? But before i could ask i was our "attacker". It was no other that dobe's read head friend from Suna. Sabaku No Gaara.

In the blink of an eye he was standing infront of us with his arms folded infrond of his chest and his face in a perfect unemotional mask.

"Gaara!!" my blond companion squalled and embraced the red head in a bone crashing hug.  
"Naruto" came the calm calculated response from the other sinobi as he lightly pressed his hands on the blonds back.  
'How dare he touch my Naru-chan?!'  
Naruto released Gaara and took two steps back to look at his friend. i looked at the two as they stand there staring at each other. No let me correct that. I looked at Naruto and glared at Gaara. i really don't like the way he's looking at MY Naru-chan.  
"How long has it been Gaara? I've missed you. Are you on a mission?"  
"Yeah, i needed to deliver a scroll to your Hokage and since i had time i thought i would come to see you."

Now you'd say that this is a normal conversation between normal friends but i know better than that. one look at Gaara's normally dull green eyes and the emotions he was feeling were perfectly clear to me. Respect, adoration, love and.....-oh dear God- love. i felt my anger raise and my temper inches from snapping. i turned on my heel and started walking on the opposite direction, not wanting to snap infront of Naruto.

"Where are you going teme?" came Naruto's voice. I turned to look at him.  
"We obviously don't have training today dobe so i'm leaving. I can't waste my time here."  
"Hmph! Fine." he responded with an angry pout. 'He really is very cute when he's angry. I just wanna kiss those pouting lips!!'  
"Hn". I answered in my Uchiha way before turning around once again to leave.

I really didn't want to leave Naruto with that bastard so i sealed my chakra as best as i could and hid in the shadows. After a few more minutes of talking they started to make their way to the village. i followed but that only resorted to my mood going from bad to worse. every time i would hear Naruto laugh or see a shocked blush adoring his baby cheeks... i was so damn jealous that it was that bastard to do that and not me that i really wanted to kill him.

'How dare he be so close and touch what is mine. THAT BASTARD!!! I'LL ** KILL HIM!!'

But it seemed that fate was hating me that day cause i couldn't go near him and grad him by this slender waist adn scream for the world to hear that he was mine and mine alone. I couldn't risk Naruto learning about my secret desires in that way. No never like that. I desired to just go home when i saw Naruto guiding Gaara to the gates and deed him goodbye. The relive i felt as i saw him turning his back to Naruto and leaving at high speed. i send one last death glare to his way and turned to go nhome.

'I hope i'll never have to see this bastard's face again.'

* * *

Gaara POV

When i was informed that i had a solo mission on Konoha and that i didn't have to hurry back i was overjoyed. I could see Naruto again.

I left the village at top speed and i covered the two days travel road in one. The next morning i was in Konoha and one of the gate guards led me to the Hokage's office. After i delivered the scroll and a brief conversation i asked her if she knew were i could find Naruto. Tsunade-sama knows of Naruto's and mine friendship so she didn't question me. She told me that she had forgotten to inform him that Kakashi and Sakura were on a mission together so he was probably waiting on the training grounds with Sasuke. She gave me directions there and after giving my respects i made my way out of the Hokage tower and towards Naruto.

I saw Naruto already standing on the bridge with his sparkling grin in place looking at my direction. He obviously knew i was coming and was waiting for me. What Naruto didn't knew was that, ever since i had lost against him i was madly and utterly in love with the blond sinobi. This true and sincere smile of joy he would always give me could make my knees turn to gelly. I already know that i'm a lost case but...i really don't care. If i could i would kidnap, take him to Suna and lock him up in a secret basement so he would belong only to me. No one will lay eyes on my angel except me.

I mentally sighed and landed a foot away from Naruto. Next to him I saw his bastard of a teammate. Uchiha Sasuke.

'What the hell is he doing alone with my angel?' was the only thought that went thought my mind.

Naruto quickly closed the space between us with a cry of "Gaara". He hugged me tightly around my torso that it almost made it dificult for me to breath but i didn't mind. Dying in Naruto's hands was the best way to go in my oppinion but after thinking about it my angel will be sad if i die and i never want to be the cause of him being sad, ever.

"Naruto" i said as i shyly pressed my hands to his back. Then i noticed of how that Uchiha-teme -as Naruto called him- was glaring at us -or more - at me. i could see it as clearly as day. The passion, the love, the hatred towards me and above all the lust for my sweet tenshi. we exchanged some words with Naruto mostly on why i was in Konoha and that he had missed me 'I missed you too my love' i wanted to say but he would think i was more crazy that what he already thinks.

After Sasuke said that they obviously had no training today he left, much to my delight, but i could still faintly feel his presence in the shadows.... sigh.... i really hate that brat.

Me and Naruto made our way to the village and talked over pointless things but -man- i enjoyed every last minute of it. i could never have enough of hearing this angelic voice.

"The Hokage told me that your sensei and Haruno-san were on a mission together and that she had forgotten to inform you."  
"WHAT?! Danm baachan. Couldn't she have told me something? i wasted my morning waiting when i could be training."  
"Couldn't you train with the Uchiha since you were both available?" 'glad they didn't. i don't want that bastard anywhere near MY Naruto'  
"Heck no. that teme wouldn't train with me even if i was the last sparring partner on earth. He simply hates my guts but i don't like him eather."  
"Then do you want to spar with me?"  
"REALLY?!" he asked me as his face lit up and his eyes turned to stars. i gave a low chuckle.  
"Sure. What do you say we find that teammate of yours and tie him up from a trie to do some kunai and suriken practise?" I was serious when i said that but Naruto on the other hand burst out in a laughing fit and he wraped his arms around himshelf.  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I can't believe it! My Gaara-chan just made his first joke! Wait till i say this to Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii."  
"You wouldn't dare." i playfully threatened.  
"Wanna try me?" he shoot back just as playfully.  
"If you do it i'll say to everyone all your dirty little secrets." i know that by that point i was grinning like a mad man but i really didn't care. Naruto's cheeks turned pink as shock was the ruling expression on his face.

We talked a litle more and unfortunately it was time for me to go. I cursed my fate for being a shinobi from another village. I was so damn jealous of that bastard Uchiha that he could get to spend much more time with Naruto than him.

Reluctantly i did Naruto goodbye and took a long good look at my angel to memorize his form before turning around on my heel and start making my way back. I suddenly felt a glare directed at me. That must have been the Uchiha. I had forgotten he was following us since Naruto was the center of my world at the time.

'Till mext time my lovely angel.' and with that last thought i left.


	2. Gaara's Confession

Gaara's pov:

I walked back to Naruto after I came back. Sure enough Sasuke was there. I glared at the boy

"Gaara!" Naruto cried. running to me.

I smiled as his hand wrapped around my waist. My hands pressed his back. i nuzzled his cheek.

"I'e missed you Gaara," Said Naruto.

I smiled and looked into his sky blue eyes

"Is, Sakura and kakashi back ye?" I asked.

"No," Naruto sighed.

I could see Sasuke glaring at us. I smiled at him.

"Naruto how about you spend some time with me in my village?" I asked my eyebrows wiggling at Sasuke. I could see the fear in his eyes. it looked like he was saying:

'Oh dear God! NO!'

"I'd love too," Naruto said.

I smiled.

Sasuke looked down; and he looked like he was about to cry.

We walked to my village after an 4 hour training lesson with me and Naruto.

"The village hidden in the sand," Naruto said.

Naruto looked at me with eyes I see Sasuke giving to him: Longing for someone to love for. And I will give that to him someday.

Naruto was allowed in my village, to my happiness. Naruto was happy to. His arm linked with mine was we walked through the village we smiled uncontrollably. His head layed on my shoulder. People seemed to ignore us was we walked. Naruto's headband shone, you could see it a mile away. We walked into my makeshift tent whcih I shared with my Brother and sister. Naruto's sky blue eyes looked as nervous as ever. I bet he was thinking:'were alone... what should I do?'

"uh" he said suddenly.

My head pooped up, hearing his angelic voice.

"Um... we're here.. what do we do?" he asked.

I walked to him, pulling hid body close to mine. I sayed for a bit, dancing with him, watching the confusion growing on his face.I smiled.

"Naruto.. do you love anyone?" i asked.

Naruto looked at me with eyes that said: 'You're crazy.

"yes I do," He said simply.

I smiled.

"who are they?" I asked.

"Uh... that's a secret," Naruto said automatically.

I smiled even more.

"i have someone who I love," i said spinning him around.

"who?" e asked.

I dipped him and looked into his eyes.

"You," he said.

* * *

**Authors note: well there's my second chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Sasuke's confession

I stared at Gaara for a long time. Did he just say he loved me? He smiled and we started to dance again.

"Do you love me?" he asked, smiling showing his perfect white teeth.

I swallowed my thourght, trying to remember how to speak.

"I... I..." I mumbled.

he waited for me to speak. I licked my lips, my heart beating fast.

"Um... I... I... I love you , "I whispered.

He smiled. he had the most perfect smile.

He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned back as his sister and brother Tamari and Kankuro, came in. I just in time came out of Gaara's arms

"Hey whats Naruto doing here?" Kankuro asked, taking off his hat shaking his hair and allowing us to see his handsome face.

"Kakashi said he can stay," Gaara said.

"But we don't have anywhere for him to sleep,,." his older brother said.

"he'll sleep with me," Gaara said.

I looked at him and he smiled.

Kankuro was happy with that and Tamari looked at her younger brother he smiled and she went through curtains to her room and Kankuro did the same.

I sighed.

Gaara laughed.

"That was too close," I whispered.

"Hell ya," Gaara said

"SSh," I whispered.

I kissed him again. He had to hold in the kisses because is brother and sister could hear us..

Sasuke's pov:

Naruto was coming back today. I was gonna tell him. tell him how I really felt about him.

I could see Naruto from the distance. My heart suddenly and uncontrollably started to beet fast. He was with that read head... GAARA

I glared at him. When Naruto saw me he hid behind Gaara.

'what was up with him?' I thought.

"hello, Sasuke," gaara said.

I ignored him and tried to look at naruto, but he kept hiding behind Gaara.

"Come on. it's not the time for hide and seek. i wanna tell you something."

Naruto stepped out lightly. and I laughed.

"More," i said. He stepped out a bit more. I could see his left eyes.

"One more step," i said.

Stepped out once more. I then saw his beautiful face. His blue eyes wern't looking at me.

"naruto... I want to tell you I love you... and I want you to be with me."


	4. Sasuke gets Naruto

(The couples will chnage from GaaraXNaruto to SasukeXNAruto and back to GaaraXNaruto)

Sasuke's POv:

Naruto staried at me with shcok in his eyes.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked.

I nodded his eyes showing me just how much he meant what he said.

Naruto looked up at Gaara and he was glaring at Sasuke with hard eyes.

"Gaara... I don't know what to say..." He whispred.

"Say that you're with me... that you'll always be with me" Gaara growled.

I looked like I was about to cry. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I tried to not let them fall onto my face.

"Oh Sasuke..." Naruto whispred. I whipped my eyes.

"It dosen't matter anymore... I'll never have you as mine... you're Gaara's... i can't take you away from him..." I said, my voice sounded horrible. Gaara smirked at me and lead Naruto away from me. Naruto turned his head to look at me. Gaara told him something and he turned back round.

Gaara's POV:

No-one was getting my Naru-Chan. Not even sasuke. When Sasuke said he wanted Naruto for himself I felt like my world was broken. but then my alpha kicked in and I got posesive over him. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. right now I was holding Naruto in my arms. he was breathing heavily which meant he was sleeping. I kissed his forehead. He almost looked a little boy, so peaceful. I storked his hair.

"Gaara...we gotta get ready ro go school, "Temari was in the room, smirking at the ecean of me and Naruto.

"Damn you temari..." I snarled at her, covering myself up with my bedcovers.

"So is that what you did when Naruto was over here ealier... him... you make a cutre couple," Temari said.

I staired at her and she smiled and she walked out of the bedroom.

Naruto started to wake up. I didn't want him to I wanted him to keep sleeping but I don't get my wish he wakes up.

"Morning Gaara... "He yawned.

"Morning," Is aid kissing him lightly on his lips. His lips were limp against mine. I parted and looked at him.

"NAruto... what's wrong?" I asked him, looking at him with worried green eyes.

"It's just... I've vbeen thinking about what Sauske was talking about. I'm not sure weither I should go to him or stay with hi... what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked.

OIlooked at him, my face going through thousands of emotions. 

"You should..." I was going to say something but then I thought it was best if I didn't say it.

"You should lsiten to your heart... if you want to go to him... go to him..." i said. Those were the most painful words Ive ever said.

He smiled.

"You really think so...? I should liten t my heart?" he asked.

I noddedd. He leaed in to kiss me.

Sasuke's pov:

I walked hrough Knoha. I wanted Naruto so badly it hurt me. 

"Sasuke! Teme!" An angelic voice called from behind me. I turned and Naruto was there, running. Sweat was beedead on his forehead.

"Teme..." he panted. I smiled at him.

"Yes NAruto?" i asked.

"I want you... Now... i want you to be mine," he smiled.

"You cn always have me."


End file.
